


Homecoming

by traveler_spawn



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_spawn/pseuds/traveler_spawn
Summary: Three Guardians are found by their Ghosts.





	1. Old Russia

The Ghost’s fins sagged in relief as the battered jumpship settled on its’ course. If they didn’t run into any Fallen, he and his new Guardian would be at the Last City within two hours. 

“That’s settled then.” He declared. Behind him, the human woman he’d revived was trembling. Her head was bowed, and her fingers were curled into fists on her lap. Feeling her distress, the Ghost turned around.

“Hey.” He floated over, dipping so that he was facing her helm. “It’s okay. You’re safe now.” The infant Guardian lifted her head, gazing at him. “You did really good back there. I’m sorry I had to push you so much, but-”

“No.” His new Guardian’s voice was wobbly, but she swallowed. “I-I understand.” The Ghost felt his circuits flutter, they’d been doing so whenever the woman had spoken. Her accent was strange, Old Russian mixed with some other dialect. Nervously, the small droid spun his back fins.

“…You know…” He ventured slowly. “It’s…okay to take off your helmet now. The air’s pressurized in here, and we don’t have to worry about the radiation.” He’d not seen what his Guardian looked like yet, there just hadn’t been any time. 

“…Oh.” The woman’s fingers uncurled, and she lifted her hands to the helmet locks on her neck. The Ghost felt nerves flare to life in his core, flicking though him. Here it was, one of the moments he’d always dreamed of. Granted, the setting wasn’t what he wanted—he’d pictured maybe a field of flowers, beautiful blue sky with the sun shining—or perhaps some of the technically ‘nicer’ forest-covered ruins…

_Click. Click. Click._ The locks undone, the Ghost watched as his Guardian put her hands to her helm’s jaw and lifted. A lock of russet-colored hair was the first to escape the metal and fieldweave frame. The small drone felt it’s circuits lurch again, and then gazed in awe as his Guardian removed the helm completely, ‘eye’ widening. Everything inside him—he’d swear to the day he deactivated-seemed to jump inside him. The world around him seemed to go quiet-he couldn’t hear the humming or rattling of the ship, the flashing alarms of the systems that were demanding immediate maintenance. His Risen swallowed, setting the helm on her lap. Her eyes locked with the Ghost’s own, widening in wonder. Almost automatically, she lifted her hands-palms up, and the Ghost floated to hover inbetween them.

“…Hi.” She whispered.

“Hi.” The Ghost whispered back. His shell twitched as he greedily took in every aspect of his Risen’s features. She wouldn’t be described as a beauty by most humans-her face was sharply angled; high cheekbones, square chin. Her eyes were a vivd blue—the color of Arc energy, the Ghost noted. In the cockpit light, her hair was copper-hued, with faint highlights of brown and blond. It tumbled crazily about her head and shoulders, a mess from the helmet’s removal. The new Guardian swallowed, her fingers curling gently around the Ghost’s shell.

“…Why do I feel like I know you?” She whispered. “I feel…” She trailed off, her brow furrowing as she tried to search for words. The Ghost could feel it too, their still forming shared neutral net, the spiritual bond of soul and Light that enabled the Ghost and Guardian to fight for the Traveler as one unit. His Risen’s light was dazzling in its brilliance, and the Ghost found himself wanting to cry. He’d been just about ready to give up, and now _finally-_

“I’m a part of you.” He warbled out, his audio staticky from the emotions that were welling up inside of him. “I’ve been looking for you for such a long time.” The woman seemed to consider this, her thumbs starting to gently stroke the Ghost’s shell.

“…You are me, and I am you.” She murmured. The Ghost wanted to melt at the touch—but there was other business to be had—

“Do you have a name?” He ventured, watching as his Risen’s brow furrowed.

“I…” 

“It’s alright if you don’t remember. It’s normal.” The new Guardian bit her lower lip, her fingers still stroking the Ghost’s shell. Then her eyes widened.

“Selene.” She breathed, looking at the Ghost. “My name is Selene.”

“Selene.” The Ghost repeated. The name sounded beautiful and mysterious. His Guardian-no, Selene, frowned.

“Do you have a name?” She asked.

“Just Ghost.” The Ghost fidgeted. If he could blush, he’d be doing so. “We can have names, but-”

“Would you like a name?” Selene asked. The Ghost stilled, staring up at her.

“…A name?” He whispered. Selene flushed, bringing Ghost up so her gaze was level with his.

“Well…I can’t keep calling you Ghost. It…” She pauses. “Feels rude. But if you want me to-”

“No. I…I wouldn’t mind a name.” His very own Guardian, his very own name… The Ghost promises himself that when they make it back to the City, he’ll profusely thank the Traveler, maybe even leave an offering like how the humans do. Selene tucks her tongue into the side of her mouth, thinking.

“…Ozymandias.” She says. “Ozy for shot.”

“Ozymandias.” The Ghost repeats. He can’t help himself; he puffs up a bit with pride. The name sounds very important. “I like it!”


	2. Philadelphia

The Exo's corpse had seen better days. The right leg was missing from the knee down, and jagged high-caliber bullet holes pocketmarked the torso. The clothing it had worn had long rotted away. The only thing that was seemingly well-preserved was a maple leaf that had plastered itself to the side of the Exo's skull.

But to the Ghost hovering over the remains, the corpse was the single most beautiful thing it'd ever seen. Oh, it saw the damage and had taken note. But seen only by it--and those who hunted the small droid, was a single ball of pure Light. It was lodged in one of the bullet holes, pulsing with power.

_<I found you!>_ Without hesitation, the Ghost reached out with its own Light, bathing the Exo's body in waves. A thrill overtook it as the ball of Light responded, becoming larger and larger, covering the Exo from head to foot. As the tiny machine watched in awe, the Exo's body lifted off the ground. The Light sank into the black-metal form, reactivating processors and programs. With a shimmer, the right leg materialized, and the bullet holes began to patch themselves. Artificial nerves began to fire, and the embers of a spirit held in place smoldered briefly--before erupting into a full-fledged fire. Invisible threads reached out-entwining the Ghost's own spirit with that of the resurrecting Exo, sinking into the artificial nervous network and beginning to form a web of circuitry and magic binding the two together. Another program activated-this one pulling together the basic elements of what the Ghost had been able to find nearby--creating a rough, almost homespun suit of armor out of wire and battered canvas. 

Resurrection completed, the Ghost watched as the Exo's optics slowly flickered to life. They were violet in color, and the starlight glinted off matte-black metal, broken only by a pure white stripe that extended from the middle of the Exo's face up and towards the back of his head. His mouthlights were a vivid green. Then suddenly with a wheeze, the Exo sat straight up, coughing violently. Dust and debris puffed out in little clouds from his mouth, and he dragged in a gasping breath.

  
_ ** Systems online.** _   
_ ** Functionality: 100%** _   
_ ** New program installed.** _   
_ ** Current date/time...System Error** _

_Wait...what?_ The Exo coughed again. Lungs now clear, he dragged in a lungful of air. _Where...where..._

"You're awake!" The Exo's attention was immediatly drawn to a small floating machine. It seemed to be made up out of triangles, with a black core and a blue 'eye' in the center. It was practically vibrating, and it dipped and spun about. "You're awake, you're awake, you're awake!"

"...What the fuck?" Hearing him speak, the little drone stopped moving, dipping down closer to the android.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?" The Exo blinked.

"I..." 

**** _Designation: Mathye-7  
Current date/time...Error  
Memory blocks... Error, programs not found._

"I..." The Exo repeated.

** _Self-diagnostic check complete. Functionality 100%  
Memory Blocks: Error. Programs not found. _ **

"I don't know. I...I can't..." The Exo put a hand to his head. "I don't...I don't remember..." The Ghost whirred, quickly scanning him with a beam. "Who...it says my name is..."

"You're Mathye-7." The little machine said. With a whir, it moved to hover in front of the Exo's face. "You're my Guardian. But...you've...been dead."

"I've been dead?" Mathye repeated.

"Yes. For a...really...really..." The Ghost buzzed, a nervous sound. "Long...time." Mathye didn't say anything, looking around the room. It was a shambles--broken furniture and machines, and skeletons sprawled about in various locations. 

"...Where am I?" He whispered.

"We're just outside the Manhattan Nuclear Zone. A old territory once called Philadelphia." The Ghost spun a fin. "I found you here. You're my Guardian."

"Guardian?" Mathye looked down at his hands. 

** _Self-diagnostic check complete. Functionality 100%  
Current date/time...Error  
Memory blocks...Error, programs not found._ **   
_Guardian meaning: Noun. A defender, protector, or keeper. A person who looks after and is legally responsible for someone who is unable to manage their own affairs, especially an incompetent or disabled person or a child whose parents have died. The superior of a Franciscan convent._

"What do you mean that I'm--" A roar cut off Mathye's words. The Ghost spun about in alarm, fins twitching.

"Oh that's not good! Come on!" Buzzing, it flew around Mathye and began to nudge his right shoulder. "We need to get out of here!"

"What the hell is that?" Mathye asked, lurching to his feet. Wobbling, he extended his hands for support, waiting for internal gyros to adjust and stabilize.

"Things that want to kill both you and me! We need to start moving!"


End file.
